1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container, especially to a storage container with retractable stands.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional storage container can be used as a suitcase to pack things into when traveling or moving or for carrying sports equipment, such as tennis balls. The conventional storage container has a top, a bottom surface, a height and a cover. The height is equal to the distance between the top and the bottom surface. The cover is mounted pivotally in the top. When a person wants to remove items from the conventional storage container, the bottom surface is placed on the ground to allow the person to open the cover. However, the height of the conventional storage container is shorter than a person. Therefore, the person has to bend over or squat down to open the cover and remove the items from the conventional storage container, this is especially inconvenient when the person has to repeatedly remove items from the conventional storage container. The person may place the conventional storage container on a table or a desk to prevent the need for bending over or squatting down. However, the items in the conventional storage container may be heavy to be moved and inconvenient for the person to move or cause damage to surfaces it is placed on.
Therefore, another conventional storage container comprises stands to stand the conventional storage container off the ground and being foldable when the stands are not used. However, when the stands are folded, the stands are not flush attached to the body of the conventional storage container. Thus, the stands increase the storage volume of the conventional storage container.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a storage container with retractable stands to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.